I Fall in Love with My Best Friend!
by lunaryu
Summary: At a particular fight where Furuichi gets injured rather badly, Oga starts to feel strange around his best friend. What's happening? Why does he start noticing Furuichi more… and worse, thinking about him all the time? Oga/Furuichi


**I Fall in Love with My Best Friend!**

**Fandom:** Beelzebub

**Rating:** T/Pg-15

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Oga Tatsumi/Furuichi Takayuki (Ogaichi/Tatsuyuki)

**Summary:** _At a particular fight where Furuichi gets injured rather badly, Oga starts to feel strange around his best friend. What's happening? Why does he start to notice Furuichi more… and worse, thinking about him all the time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Beelzebub isn't mine even though baby Beel is so cute I wanna take him home *lol*<strong>

**Warning:** _slight **AU**, **violence**, **shounen ai/yaoi**, **craziness** (the anime is crazy anyway), slight **oOC-ness**, possible **grammar and spelling mistakes** (sorry for that), etc…_

* * *

><p><strong>I Fall in Love with My Best Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look out, Furuichi!" Oga shouted, widening his eyes in slight horror as his best friend, Furuichi Takayuki, was attacked from his blind spot.<p>

The platinum blond haired boy couldn't see because he was focused on dodging some bodies, being thrown around by Oga after the B.O.B Brawler was done kicking their asses.

"Wha—!" Furuichi was caught off guard, slightly late in dodging the iron bat aimed at his head. He was still able to cover his vital organ using his right arm, though.

"ARGH!" Furuichi screamed in pain as the bat collided with his left arm, the cracking sound alarming enough for Oga to react.

"FURUICHI!" Oga punched the opponents in front of him away to hurriedly aid his weaker friend.

In no time, Oga had already kicked the guy that dared hurting Furuichi. The delinquent went flying three meters away before he dropped on the ground, unconscious.

"Oi, are you alright?" Oga didn't want to sound worried, but it was Furuichi. The only friend that was willing to stay beside him despite his constant complains of Oga's violent nature.

"Yeah, it's just… OW!" Furuichi held his badly bruised arm, collapsing on the ground.

"Is it broken?" Oga asked sharply, looking concernedly at the dark grey eyed boy bellow.

"Ugh… probably, don't worry about it. I'll go to the hospital later," Furuichi winced in visible pain as he tried to move.

"Moron, you weren't supposed to be here in the first place. I told you not to come, didn't I?" Oga was fuming seeing that, bringing both his hands onto his waist.

"Yeah, yeah, and I told you that it was a trap, but you didn't listen, so don't blame me for being worried," Furuichi dismissed Oga while sighing.

"Idiot Furuichi, stay put. I'm going to call an ambulance," Oga said while fishing out a cell phone from one of the piled up bodies behind him.

"Ah? You don't have to, Oga. I can go to the hospital by myself—!" Furuichi hissed suddenly at the painful twinge on his arm as he wanted to move again. "Fuck, that hurts!"

"Moron! I said, stay still!" Oga shouted at him, slightly annoyed as he glared at the paler skinned boy with his sharp, scary, evil-looking eyes.

"Fine!" Furuichi huffed at Oga, looking annoyed as well.

"Oh, _Kimoichi_*, you're banged up pretty badly," Hilda said from the sideline, not even making any move to help.

"It's just one arm, Hilda-san. It will heal," Furuichi grinned at the blond haired demon-maid with a smile, looking completely cheery despite the twitch in his eyebrow. It seemed the pain was slightly unbearable right then.

"Daa-buu!" Baby Beel beamed from Oga's back.

"He looks like enjoying this…" Furuichi's sweat dropped.

Oga then came back after yelling at the phone for a minute non-stop to ask for the closest hospital in the area to hurry. "There. I called the ambulances." He then threw the phone away uncharacteristically.

"Thanks. You okay, though?" Furuichi then looked at Oga who stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you serious? Who do you think I am?" Oga asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, father of the baby demon-lord," Furuichi deadpanned.

"That's not it! I thought you'd known me for more than ten years! Why are you still following me around anyway?" Oga yelled at Furuichi, pretty angry for some reasons he himself wasn't sure of.

Furuichi blinked once before he looked at Oga's angry look with unreadable expression. "Do you… feel bothered that I follow you around?" he asked then, looking very somber and serious all of sudden.

"Ah? That's not what I meant!" Oga said, surprised that Furuichi could make that kind of expression as well.

"Not… then what do you mean? Are you troubled because I'm too weak?" Furuichi asked again, "Because I drag you down?"

"Wha—? I said that's not it!" Oga denied that hard. "You keep getting hurt and I just…!" the dark haired B.O.B. brawler stopped dead in his track, feeling confused for a moment.

Oga didn't know how to spew out what he felt about seeing his best friends get injured that badly.  
>Furuichi was still looking at Oga's eyes, seeming to look for something and he must have seen the hesitation and the confusion in them because his expression softened a little.<p>

"Are you… worried about me, Oga?" Furuichi asked then, shocking the onyx eyed boy.

"W-wha—? As if! There's no way—! I meant, I'm not capable of feeling something like that, Furuichi!" Oga shouted, heat rising in his face and he absolutely had no idea what happened.

Oga's heart suddenly started to pick up speed and the thudding became harder for some reasons. He became flustered as well and even more confused because he didn't understand the feeling that was squeezing his chest so suddenly.

_What the—! What the hell is this?_—Oga panicked because he had never felt something like this before. This must have been some kind of disease or some short!

"Oga…?" Furuichi looked surprised at the outburst.

"I… huh…? I don't… feel so good…" Oga clenched at his chest. It was… painful? But why?

"Oga, are you alright?" Now Furuichi looked concerned. "Hilda-san! Oga is weird! He might have been injured or something!"

"I'm not injured!" Oga yelled again, denying it vehemently. But then, he clenched his chest yet again. It felt really weird. It was… as if there was a big lump inside his throat. It was hard to breathe.

"But… you make a very weird expression, Oga…" Furuichi commented, frowning and looking worried. "You seem to be more in pain than I am and I have the broken arm here," he noted.

"What? I'm not in pain or anything," Oga denied once more indignantly.

"Da-buu?" Baby Beel tilted his little green haired head aside, looking at his human dad's face with a slightly puzzled look. It seemed he felt something… and like Oga thought, it was something strange because the baby looked kind of nervous as well.

"What's wrong, _Bo-chama_**?" Hilda seemed to notice that baby Bell acted a little strangely, so she approached the baby which was still on Oga's back.

"Da-buu! Daa!" Baby Bell slapped Oga's cheek lightly repeatedly, asking for his attention apparently.

Oga then lifted the baby and brought it up front, hugging the smaller body and felt Beel's heartbeat which was mirroring his. It was hard and fast and maybe it was normal for a baby, but Oga didn't know that.

Oga just had a hunch that the baby felt what he felt.

Furuichi looked at Oga at a complete loss. "Oga?" he called then, but his best friend didn't hear him.

Oga kept his position, even ignoring Hilda's request to let her bo-chama go because she wanted to check on him. "We're fine," the Rampaging Demon Ogre said suddenly and turned around, hiding away from the bewildered (Furuichi) and baffled (Hilda) eyes.

Oga couldn't look at Furuichi now. He didn't know why, but he felt very weird. It was… the first time he felt this way… Or, maybe it wasn't the first time. Oga wasn't sure anymore.

But lately, Oga's fight was getting more dangerous and he was slightly reluctant to bring Furuichi along with him. They had had enough fight in elementary and middle school and Oga didn't understand why Furuichi kept tagging along him even until high school.

Even after he told Furuichi that he picked a strange baby from an bizarre old man who was floating in the river, could split his body and transfer people to another dimension, or after the said strange old man took a liking on Furuichi and hijacked his home dan room, despite his complains, Furuichi kept his spot beside Oga without any doubt.

_Why?_—Oga was confused.

Looking at every aspect, sticking around Oga was dumb, right? One, it was dangerous because of his innumerable enemies, and even Oga himself could hurt him. Two, Oga was an egoistical bastard (even Oga himself realized that) for constantly bothering Furuichi on his whim and for his own amusement. Three, there was no benefit at all for Furuichi.

_Then… why?_—Oga asked himself again.

In the end, even until the ambulance came and brought Furuichi, along with some of the unconscious bodies, away to the hospital, Oga still didn't understand it. He also didn't get why he was thinking about that in the first place. It had always been like this since a long time ago, since they were children.

Why did Oga start to wonder now? What was the point?

What had changed in the matter of minutes?

Oga felt dizzy so suddenly. He didn't like thinking, even if not understanding things that bothered him made him cranky. But, the thing that perplexed Oga most was… why he started to notice Furuichi's more and more... and worse, couldn't get his best friend's image out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>~Oga x Furuichi~<strong>

* * *

><p>Oga sighed deeply in their class, looking outside the window with a forlorn look. Lately, he was even shorter tempered than usual. He kept glaring at everyone and snapped at whoever tried to talk to him (even Hilda-san and Kunieda-senpai!)… Well, except Furuichi.<p>

It was even worse to Furuichi. Oga was actually avoiding him. WEIRD, in capital letters, right?

Furuichi didn't understand the sudden distance Oga put between them. It was OGA for god's sake. It was weird. Oga never acted like this towards him before. If he was angry about something, he would just punch Furuichi and told him blatantly what had bothered him, like when he picked Baby Beel from the river.

It seriously bothered Furuichi.

The silver platinum blond haired teen had tried to ask Hilda, but the demon-maid only shrugged and said "What bothers Oga isn't my problem as long as Bo-chama is happy and healthy," with her cold but very gorgeous and regal demeanor, despite being a maid.

But then again, Hilda never cared much about Oga anyway.

Well, it wasn't like what was bothering Oga didn't affect Baby Beel at all. It wasn't as noticeable unless he squinted, but he could have sworn that he baby kept looking at him with those strange shy eyes.

_Shy? Baby Beel? Really?_—Furuichi thought absurdly. Was the world in the verge of exploding and only Furuichi didn't realize it?

Anyway, it was super-duper weird and Furuichi was getting frustrated because Oga didn't say anything as well. It was almost like the incident with Miki all over again, but this time, Furuichi was the one who was in the dark.

Furuichi then blinked, surprised when that thought occurred to him. A realization then dawned inside him.  
>Was that the reason? Oga… was he worried about Furuichi the way he was worried about Miki at that time? Was Furuichi in danger or something and he didn't know?<p>

Furuichi looked at Oga from his seat thoughtfully. He smiled a little after that. "Really… he's always awkward with words if it's about something like this…"

Furuichi chuckled, shaking his head, and let Oga spaced out for a long moment more before he followed the taller spiky black haired teen home from a distance. Despite what Oga was thinking at this moment, concerning Furuichi or not, he wouldn't get rid of the smaller teen that easily.

Furuichi had long since decided that he would stick around Oga after all, and he intended to follow that promise he made for himself ten years ago after he saw how lonely Oga was.

Oga didn't and would never admit that fact, but Furuichi understood. If he admitted the pain of being alone… then he wouldn't be able to live alone again.

Despite being surrounded by a lot of people, Oga always felt alone. No one seemed to understand Oga and Furuichi sometimes also didn't understand, but if being beside him could at least ease that pain a little, then… then Furuichi would stay beside him.

Oga was Furuichi's best friend after all.

* * *

><p><strong>~Oga x Furuichi~<strong>

* * *

><p>Furuichi was following Oga.<p>

Furuichi was an idiot if he thought Oga didn't notice.

Oga sighed deeply. It was no use. No matter how much he thought about what he felt for his best friend, he still didn't understand. Truthfully, it was kind of frustrating because he actually felt worried, and maybe scared.

Crap. That last one was so un-cool. Oga Tatsumi wasn't scared of anything. No matter how dangerous a fight could be, he could still deal with it and he would come out as the victor.

But this… this alien feeling (Oga was surprised that he even had one except the seven deadly sins) he felt about Furuichi was… kind of scary.

Oga didn't know how to breach the subject up, nor could he ask anyone since he was positive no one would even listen. Please, he was the B.O.B Brawler, the Rampaging Demon Ogre. The human father of a baby demon-lord for heaven sake! Who would calmly listen to him without trembling in fear or running away for their dear lives?

Okay, maybe Hilda wouldn't, but she didn't even care. She was a demon, remember? His sister would probably laugh at him for being weird. Both his father and mother would probably tell him that it was normal to get worried for a friend's sake, but in Oga's case, it was very uncanny.

Oga didn't feel that way about friends… well, maybe because he only had Furuichi for a friend, but it was even different from that one now. It had…developed into something else, but he didn't know what.

Oga talked to Baby Beel, but he was a _baby_ for God's sake! What could he do?

But… like Oga thought, Baby Beel seemed to understand. The baby might be as confused as he was now, but Oga also noticed that the green haired little demon occasionally glanced at Furuichi in strange manner. No, it wasn't overly excited kind of look or full of malice look, it was more like… shy look?

That puzzled Oga. Why would Baby Beel felt shy to Furuichi? It was weird! But then again, Oga avoiding Furuichi was also unusual even for Oga's own standard. He didn't know why, though… Oga still couldn't look at Furuichi properly because his head was still in jumble mess thinking about him.

Why did Oga think about Furuichi all the time now?

What was wrong with Oga?

* * *

><p><strong>~Oga x Furuichi~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Isn't that what we call 'love'?" Miki said suddenly at a particular day when Oga was thinking 'out loud' on the rooftop, without Furuichi around, because he was still avoiding him and Furuichi was busy chasing skirt.<p>

That kind of bothered Oga a little actually, which was strange because usually he wouldn't even care, and that confused him too.

Oh, and by out loud, he meant, Oga was muttering and grumbling about his strange feeling about Furuichi.

Oga almost chocked on his bread hearing the sudden exclamation. "What?" He coughed slightly, turning to face the dark haired teen that belonged with the Six Knights of St. Ishiyama.

"Da-buu!" Baby Beel suspiciously sounded like cheering on top of Oga's head.

"Love, you know? A strange feeling that makes you chest squeeze at the sight of the subject of your affection, a feeling that makes your heart flutters when said affection turns to you and smiles at you, a feeling that can crush your heart and soul when you lose that person," Miki seemed to try to explain, but half of his vocabulary went over Oga's head, which meant, it was caught by Baby Bell.

"Daa buu!" Baby Beel cried again, still sounding like cheering.

"What?" Oga couldn't help repeating his question, slightly bothered by Baby Beel's excited cry, but he ignored him in favor of hearing Miki's explanation.

Miki's sweat dropped seeing that. "Never mind…" He then opted to look away, looking nervous and embarrassed for some reasons.

"Don't give me a hanging answer like that! Explain it to me in simpler words so I can understand!" Oga ordered, pointing at Miki while huffing in annoyance.

Miki gulped slightly as he stared silently at Oga's desperation, but Oga would deny and kick anyone who ever mentioned or asked about that.

"You want to sleep with Taka-chan," Miki said blatantly, blushing slightly as well for having to spit out such shameless word.

…

…

A long silence fell over the rooftop before "DAA BUU!" Baby Beel cheered, now Oga was sure of it.

"Are you an idiot?" Oga asked then, looking at Miki strangely, still trying to ignore Beel's obvious excitement which reason he didn't understand at all.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Miki blushed harder and shouted at him, looking extra embarrassed.

"No, seriously, why would I want to sleep with Furuichi?" Oga asked then, feeling even more confused at what Miki had said.

After all, how come Oga being worried over Furuichi's safety for staying beside him became Oga wanting to sleep with Furuichi? Where was the connection? Did he miss something in Miki's speech?

"Daa-buu! Daa-buu! Daa! Daa! Daa!" Baby Beel was somehow getting crazy on top of Oga's head, until the human dad couldn't ignore him anymore and opted to pick the baby up and hugged him in his chest so he would shut up.

Miki blinked. "You meant… you haven't realized it yet?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Realize what?" Oga asked indignantly now, not liking where the conversation was going. He said that, but his hand unconsciously patted Baby Beel's head softly.

Miki threw Oga a disbelieving expression. "No wonder you have no friends beside Taka-chan… and me for that matter," he looked away again and shook his head, almost like pitying Oga and it irked the delinquent a lot.

Well, that was before Oga realized what Miki had said then. He stopped stroking Baby Beel's hair at that. "Wait, you're… my friend?" he asked, slightly baffled.

"Haa? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm your friend, Oga! I even asked you to call my first name, right?" Miki asked back, looking slightly peeved and ludicrous. "Seriously, you… what do you think about me all this time? I'm your friend, right? You don't actually hate me, right?"

Now Miki cornered Oga to answer all his questions with apprehensive look, making Oga nervous as well because honestly, Oga didn't know.

Well, of course Oga didn't hate Miki. Even though he deliberately made the teen misunderstand his intention back then, before he moved away and made the boy hate him for several years, Oga knew he didn't hate Miki.

Oga tried to protect Miki after all. Why would he protect someone he hated? However, Miki was also different from his best friend, Furuichi. If he let Miki go away while misunderstanding and hating him, Oga wouldn't dream of letting Furuichi go without some short of explanation.

No, more than that… Oga would never let Furuichi go. He even took Furuichi back when he was only away on a vacation in Southern Island, didn't he?

…

"Ah…!" Oga widened his eyes in realization after he thought about that, tightening his hold on Baby Beel's body in reaction.

"What?" Miki asked, looking slightly mystified seeing Oga's enlightened look.

"I see… Furuichi isn't just a friend…" Oga mumbled lowly, head down facing Baby Beel who smiled widely and cheered again happily as if he was celebrating Oga's new found feelings for his best friend.

Oga's voice was quiet enough that Miki didn't quite catch it. He didn't even bother to answer any of Miki's questions despite the other teen's protest, before he started laughing, surprising Miki very much.

"What are you laughing at?" Miki asked, looking affronted, annoyed and embarrassed because he was blushing again. It seemed he thought that Oga was laughing at him.

"No…" Oga was chuckling now before he looked up and smiled slightly at Miki. "Thanks, Miki… you're a good friend," he said then, very happy that he finally got an answer.

Miki on the other hand, widened his eyes and almost dropped his jaw to the ground, looking utterly shocked and amazed that he actually saw Oga smile, not smirk or sneer, but smile, a genuine crazily good looking smile that made his heart throb hard for awhile.

"W-what?" Miki sputtered in bewilderment, seeming to get caught off guard by Oga's sudden act.

"I have to go!" Oga then ran towards the door to the stairs, leaving a very confused teen to ponder what miracle just happened there on the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>~Oga x Furuichi~<strong>

* * *

><p>Oga wasn't the type of person who danced around the bush to tell people how he felt about them the moment he understood what it was. So, he did what he did best.<p>

Furuichi was cornered at the backyard, on the wall of the St. Ishiyama building by the scary eyed delinquent who had been avoiding him like a plague for the past two weeks.

The platinum blond haired teen blinked slightly, looking up at Oga, who set a serious face, slightly nervous. "Finally up to talk to me again?" He asked then, wanting to sound sarcastic, but it sounded more like hopeful. It was lame, yeah.

"Sorry," Oga said and that almost made Furuichi's heart stopped.

_Oga is sorry? Oga? Is he apologizing?_—Furuichi widened his eyes in disbelief before he touched Oga's forehead. Maybe his friend was really sick.

"What are you doing?" Oga's sweat dropped.

"No… I was just wondering if you caught a fever because, seriously, what's wrong with you Oga? You've been very… peculiar these days… actually, since that day when I broke my arm…" Furuichi asked, looking at Oga's tense eyes in puzzlement.

Really, Furuichi was confused and he needed an explanation of why Oga was avoiding him as well.

"You didn't break your arm. It got broken," Oga corrected, but that wasn't the point.

And Baby Beel was suspiciously silent on Oga's shoulder. He also looked at Furuichi with the intense gaze as well, which made Furuichi even more nervous.

"Okay, whatever, but… yeah, you're weird. Weirder than usual," Furuichi shook his head a little so as not to get distracted by Baby Beel's look.

"It matters to me whether you break your arm in accident because of your own idiocy or because I cause it… indirectly," Oga said and Furuichi blinked again, surprised. He was silent for five seconds before he smiled, sighing in relief while shaking his head in understanding.

_See? Oga is just worried after all_...—Furuichi couldn't help thinking like that.

"Oga… you don't have to get concerned over something like that," Furuichi said, punching Oga's chest lightly while chuckling to lighten the mood.

"Can't help it, I don't want you to hate me," Oga said again and this time, Furuichi widened his eyes, more surprised at the very un-Oga-like confession.

"Eh?" the dark-grey eyed boy looked upward again at the taller teen's onyx eyes, taken aback at the honest straight look he gave him.

"Furuichi… I just came to realize it. I like you," Oga said with sure powerful gaze and tone and it made Furuichi shiver which he wasn't sure from fear or excitement.

"Huh?" Furuichi asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"I like you, Furuichi," Oga repeated and his face was so serious and straight it was kind of scary.

"L-like… as in… because we're best friends… right?" Furuichi was getting more and more nervous. This was beyond his expectation. What was happening here? Furuichi became slightly anxious.

Oga closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to think it over and then opened his eyes again only to shake his head. "More than that, because I know Miki is my friend and I don't feel like this about him," he said.

"Feel like 'what'?" Furuichi was mortified as he slowly realized what this was. It was—!

Furuichi's thought was cut when he felt Oga's hands on the both of his shoulders and somehow, Oga seemed to lean closer to him, almost making him yelp.

"I don't want to lose you," Oga said before he suddenly kissed Furuichi. Right on the lips.

Furuichi widened his eyes in shock. _WHAAAAAAT?_—and his mind screamed in total alert of danger at this. He raised his healthy right hand, wanting and almost pushing Oga away, but Oga's hand on his right shoulder moved to catch his wrist, and then pin his hand above his head.

Furuichi gasped in surprised, intentionally opening his mouth and Oga seemed to see that as a permission to deepen the kiss. The dark haired teen then slipped his tongue inside; licking Furuichi's wet, hot, virgin cavern, while the shorter boy was still in a shocked state.

"Nnh…!" Furucihi moaned at the unexpected hot contact. Of course he was still struggling, but his broken arm was still in a casket, unable to do much and his fine arm was held and pinned down by Oga's who was clearly stronger than him in anyway.

In the end, Furuichi couldn't fight more and closed his eyes in resignation, letting Oga do whatever he wanted. His tense hand and body went lax, and he closed his eyes and then… he kissed back.

It was like a switch, the moment Furuichi accepted him, Oga seemed to know what to do. The desperation was receding, his kiss became more languid. The way his tongue moved inside Furuichi's mouth also softened, unlike earlier.

Furuichi's heart throbbed very fast and hard and he was sure Oga could feel it because Furuichi felt Oga's heartbeat as well while their mouths were connecting.

At a particularly deep thrust of Oga's tongue and at the flush of Oga's body over him, also at the feel of Oga's knee between his legs, Furuichi moaned gutturally again, his body shivering in excitement. He could taste Oga's unique flavor, smelling his musky scent, feeling the warmth from his body…

It was weird for Furuichi because he was supposed to like the girly smell and the feel of soft curves on girl's body, but… Oga's hard built and muscles, his wild kiss, his delicious taste… Furuichi couldn't say he hate it.

Actually, Furuichi felt like he was more than didn't hate it. He enjoyed it… very much, and that spoke volume.

As it was getting hard to breathe, Oga released their kiss slightly. Their heavy, throaty, excited breaths then mingled together and Furuichi was dazed beyond belief.

Furuichi had just gotten a very mind-blowing kiss from Oga. His best friend. His _MALE_ best friend; yes, it was in capital and italic letters, mind you.

Oga hadn't release his hands yet from Furuichi's shoulder and wrist, as if he was afraid that Furuichi would lash out and then run away from him. He looked at Furuichi's eyes sincerely before he surged forward again to lick away their mixed saliva that had rolled down from the corner of Furuichi's mouth to his chin.

At another hot contact of Oga's slick hot tongue on his skin, Furuichi's body shuddered and "Ahn…!" he couldn't help moaning again, seeming to surprising Oga and himself.

Furuichi went into spontaneous combustion at that. His face… no, his entire body must have been very red because he felt very HOT so suddenly.

Oga looked at the platinum blond haired boy with amazed look. "You're… surprisingly very cute when you're blushing," he commented and Furuichi could feel his face burn even redder.

"You—!" Furuichi wanted to rant, he wanted to yell and scold, punch and kick Oga for teasing him when he was still in shock and embarrassed at his own realization that he didn't hate it. He didn't hate what Oga was doing to him.

Furuichi felt pleasure from getting Oga so close to him, from getting kissed and licked by a man. No, he would feel repulsed if it was anyone else. But with Oga… he didn't really mind it.

However, Furuichi couldn't say all of them because it was too embarrassing. Oga was his best friend. They weren't supposed to kiss each other like this.

"Do you hate it?" Oga asked then, loosing his hold from Furuichi's wrist slightly.

Furuchi blushed again, a deeper shed of red staining his cheeks until the tips of his ears turned pink as well.

"Moron…!" he said, feeling annoyed that he was conquered that easily. It was just one kiss, and he was done for.

Furuichi then moved his now released hand to Oga's collar and then he looked up at Oga's eyes before pulling Oga closer to kiss him again on the mouth, a caste, stolen kiss that seemed to surprise Oga.

"A payback for stealing my first kiss," Furuichi huffed, spitting his tongue out at Oga after he released the small kiss, pouting cutely.

Oga blinked and then laughed at Furuichi's childish act before he put his forehead on his best friend's. "I see…" then Oga smiled, a genuine relieved smile that made Furuichi's heart skip a beat.

_Ah, damn… I fall in love with my best friend…!_

"Da-buuu!" Baby Beel, who was silent and just watching from Oga's shoulder the entire time, suddenly cheered as well and jumped to Furuichi to hug him happily, surprising both teens who were thinking about the same thing.

_Oh MY GOD! We're doing indecent things in front of a baby!_

Good thing Baby Beels seemed to approve, because the little demon then kissed Furuichi's lips as well, to Oga's utter horror, while Furuichi fainted in shock at that.

* * *

><p><strong>~Oga x Furuichi~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake~<strong>

"I want to do _ecchii***_ things," Furuichi demanded so suddenly and blatantly a week later, at the afternoon, inside Oga's room, where the house was vacant of residence except them. Baby Beel didn't count because he was practically one with Oga.

Oga spurted his drink in shock at the bold request and he looked at Furuichi ridiculously. "Why?" he asked, while Baby Beel were watching them with sparkling eyes, as if he could sense a very hilarious and interesting moment would occur in front of him.

"Teenager's hormone!" Furuichi shouted in spirit, as if that was the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

Oh yeah, Oga almost forgot. Between the two of them, Furuichi was the perverted one….

"Right, Baby Beel?" Furuichi then picked the green haired little demon up, grinning.

_What are you asking a freaking baby?_—Oga couldn't help paling, sweat dropping from his head, while Baby Beel cried happily in total excitement inside Furuichi's arms.

**End of I Fall in Love with My Best Friend**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

_***Kimoichi:**_ Derived from Japanese words 'kimo' and 'Furuichi', literally means 'disgusting Furuichi' or 'gross Furuichi'. Hilda is such a demon for calling him like that *lol*

_****Bo-chama:**_ Young Master (in baby talk)

_*****Ecchii:**_ pervert, perverted stuffs

**A/N:** *lol* I don't know what I was thinking while making this… *lol again* Ahem, I want this story to be hilarious and the first part of this story seems to be serious, right? I hope I surprise you with the humor in the end XDDD. I love I can include Baby Beel more in this fic, unlike my previous one. I hope this story entertains you~ XD

What do you think? I want to read your comments now! XDDD

Tell me if you want a sequel, because believe me, the ecchi things Furuichi wants to do is very tempting to be written *lol*


End file.
